L'éveillé repenti
by Gheyrlorn
Summary: C'est une fanfiction sur Claymore, je ne fais que reprendre l'univers, pour l'instant tous les personnages sont originaux, étant donné que je n'ai pas tout inventé je n'ai aucun droit particulier. Genre RomanticoGore. Reviews s'il vous plaît.
1. Le sybillin

Une nuit dans un village de l'ouest, les habitants dorment, le vent est seul à se promener dans les rues, mais sa brise extirpe les dormeurs de leur sommeil et leur donnent l'impression d'être épiés. Puis tout à coup plus rien, même le vent s'est enfui laissant le silence de la nuit reprendre les gens en son lit.

Le lendemain le silence laisse la place aux bruits des habitudes. C'est alors qu'un étranger fait son apparition dans le village, il est brun, les cheveux en bataille, de taille respectable, mince...

-Villageois°1 : "Qui est-ce ?"

-Villageois°2 : "Je n'en sais rien, il ne vient sûrement pas de notre contrée."

Soudain l'étranger releva la tête et ouvrit ses paupières, laissant apparaitre son regard aux yeux des autres villageois...

-Villageois°1 : "M... m... mais il a les yeux... dorés"

Tous les villageois prirent un air apeuré et craintif.

-Homme mystérieux :" Ne prenez pas cette air effrayé pour une raison aussi futile que la couleur de mes yeux, vous ne craignez rien je suis juste venu vous demander à manger"

Les mots que venait de dire l'homme avaient eu l'effet inverse de celui escompté et les villageois n'étaient absolument pas rassurés, mais l'un deux lui adressa la parole s'étonnant lui-même d'oser le faire.

-Villageois°3 : "Bien, mais nous n'avons pas grand-chose à vous proposer."

-Homme mystérieux : "Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela je me contenterai de peu, je ne veux que l'un des habitants de ce village..."

A ce moment-là, la plupart des villageois poussèrent de petits cris semblables à ceux de proies.

-Homme mystérieux : "… Choisissez ladite personne, je repasserai dans trois jours."

Sur ces mots l'homme se retourna laissant sa cape jouer avec le vent et partit au loin abandonnant les villageois dans la détresse et l'effroi.

L'homme continua de marcher jusqu'à la forêt et alla ramasser du bois. Après en avoir pris une certaine quantité, il installa quelques bûchettes et profitant des étincelles créées par l'entrechoquement de deux pierres, l'alluma.

Il s'était arrêté au beau milieu d'une clairière, l'air y était frais et agréable, la nuit était tombée et les flammes du feu donnaient vie à la flore environnante, faisant danser les branches des arbres tels des corps d'hommes et de femmes dansant une quelconque valse sur un tapis de mousse.

L'homme s'allongea sur le dos près du feu profitant de la coupole de la clairière pour se perdre dans les étoiles, celles-ci se reflétaient dans ses yeux d'or offrant un spectacle magnifique à quiconque aurait pu le voir, mais seule la lune bénéficiait de ce privilège. Son repos fût de courte durée, il eut l'impression d'être épié, la clairière était certes d'une réelle beauté, mais il ne faisait pas bon s'y reposer.

Même si l'homme sentait quelque chose approcher il ne se leva pas pour autant, continuant de contempler les astres. Tout à coup, une femme apparut. Elle était longiligne, aux cheveux courts et soigneusement bouclés, portait une tunique très près du corps avec des pièces d'armures, telles des épaulettes, des jambières et une ceinture retenant une lourde jupe de métal. Deux détails auraient sauté aux yeux de n'importe quelle personne elle portait une énorme épée dans son dos et ses yeux étaient argentés. Elle prit la parole à peine arrivée...

-Femme aux yeux d'argent :"Je suis..."

A peine eut-elle le temps de commencer à parler que l'homme l'interrompit...

-Homme mystérieux : "Une Claymore."

La femme fut légèrement déstabilisée par l'aplomb avec lequel l'homme avait dit cela, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître et reprit de plus belle...

-Femme aux yeux d'argent : "C'est cela, Celena numéro 32 de la classe 46 du cycle des Claymores, je ne sais pas qui tu es mais j'ai senti un peu de yoki dans ta direction et il me semble évident que celui-ci émane de toi."

-Homme mystérieux : "Tu as vu juste, mais que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu en es sûre ?"

-Celena : "Je pensais que tu étais un yoma, mais ton calme me fait douter."

-Homme mystérieux : "Tu as bien raison, je ne suis pas un yoma, je ne suis qu'un homme ayant subi le même traitement de faveur que toi."

A ces mots Celena prit un air surpris qu'elle ne put cacher...

-Homme mystérieux: "Eh bien, tu as perdu ta langue?"

Elle reprit ses esprits, toujours troublée par les mots de cet homme...

-Celena : "Tu n'es tout-de-même pas en train d'insinuer que tu es un ancien Claymore mâle?"

-Homme mystérieux : "Pourquoi emploies-tu le terme d'ancien ?"

Celena prit alors un air des plus sérieux et commença à devenir inquiète...

-Celena : "Tu n'es plus un Claymore, tu es un éveillé, tous les Claymores mâles se sont éveillés !"

-Homme mystérieux : "Pourquoi perds-tu ton calme ? Je ne suis pas un éveillé."

L'homme se leva alors et s'approcha de Celena, les bras prêts à l'enlacer laissant apparaitre son regard ambré. Celena fût incapable de bouger et l'homme la tint tendrement, sans aucune force et prononça ces paroles...

Homme mystérieux :"Tu n'as plus rien à craindre."

Celena fût alors emplie d'un sentiment de sécurité et de libération, comme s'il l'avait débarrassée de tous ses problèmes.


	2. Affiliation chimérique

Au crépuscule dans la région de l'ouest, une église en ruine abrite plusieurs personnages étranges, l'un affublé d'une longue chemise blanche tenue par des chaînes le recouvrant de la tête aux pieds, un autre habillé de la même façon à la différence près que sa chemise était noire et qu'elle était retenue par des ceintures noires enfin le dernier portait également la même chemise, la sienne était grise et était retenue par des ceintures de couleur blanche et noire. L'un d'eux pris la parole...

-Enchaîné°2 : "Le crépuscule est pour nous de mauvaise augure."

-Enchaîné°1 : "En effet, il semblerait que le n°32 est encore fait des siennes"

(La nuit précédente) Dans la clairière Celena était toujours sous l'emprise de cet homme mystérieux, elle pensait à cette sensation de bonheur qui la parcourait de toutes parts, sensation lui faisant penser à un rêve, c'est cette réflexion qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits, à ce moment-là elle s'apprêta à repousser cet homme mais celui-ci recula de lui-même, Celena dégaina alors son épée puis l'homme dit...

-Homme mystérieux : "De quel type es-tu ?"

-Celena : "Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu me poses cette question, mais si tu y tiens j'y répondrai. J'appartiens aux défensifs.

-Homme mystérieux : "Merci d'avoir acceptée d'y répondre, veux-tu réellement te battre ? Nous pourrions simplement faire comme si nous ne nous étions pas vus."

-Celena : "Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je ne fais pas le poids ?"

-Homme mystérieux : "J'essaye seulement d'arranger la situation sous un angle qui nous seraient favorable."

Quand l'homme eut finit sa phrase Celena serra son épée avec force et détermination et s'apprêtant à lui foncer dessus une lueur mélangeant le doré et le vert vint à la rencontre de son bras, elle eut juste le temps de remarquer qu'une mèche de l'homme avait bougé qu'elle perdit son bras et laissa donc tomber son épée. Celena fut alors obligé de faire appel à son yoki ayant besoin de se régénérer assez vite pour riposter, mais elle dépassa sa limite sans s'en rendre compte surement à cause du choc des évènements passés. L'homme s'approcha à nouveau vers elle les bras tendus. Pourtant une énergie folle se dégageait d'elle, l'éveil était proche et la puissance du yoki aurait plaqué à terre quiconque ce serait approché mais l'homme ne semblait pas du tout affecté par cette aura de puissance et serra Celena à nouveau dans ses bras et prononça ceci...

-Homme mystérieux : "La sensation que tu ressens en ce moment n'est pas aussi bonne qu'il n'y parait."

Aussitôt Celena interrompit le processus de l'éveil et resta les yeux grands ouverts l'air hébété. L'homme la regarda alors dans les yeux...

-Homme mystérieux : "Tu vois il n'y avait en aucun cas besoin de s'énerver, et regarde ta blessure est guérie"

L'homme l'allongea près du feu et remit quelques bûchettes, il la regarda une dernière fois avant de partir hors de la forêt laissant Celena le regard plongé dans les étoiles.

-Enchaîné°3 : "Egmont le protecteur, je pensais qu'il était mort."

-Enchaîné°2 : "Apparemment non, il est toujours en vie."

-Enchaîné°1 : "Cela nous pose un réel problème, il faudrait envoyer une Claymore pour en finir avec ce perturbateur."

Les trois homme restèrent silencieux...

Egmont alla vers le village dans lequel il était passé trois jours auparavant, à son arrivée les villageois n'avait pas déserté le village à son grand étonnement, l'un d'eux avança sans même qu'il eu à prononcer la moindre parole et il tenait une enfant par le bras celle-ci pleurait apparemment elle savait pourquoi elle était là...

-Villageois : "Voici l'habitante que vous nous avez demandé."

-Egmont : "Je ne vous ai jamais demandé une enfant mais si vous êtes prêts à vous abaissez à cela j'accepte."

Egmont avança alors vers la petite fille, les villageois avait peur de sa réaction, mais Egmont se contenta de prendre la petite fille par la main et tout en la regardant d'un air compatissant lui dit...

-Egmont: "Viens avec moi."

La petite fille le regarda alors les larmes encore présentent aux coins de ses yeux, elle prit un air ahuris et heureux puis suivit Egmont dans le plus grand calme...

Egmont emmena l'enfant dans les montagnes proches du village, le paysage y était désert et fantomatique, les seuls mouvements étaient provoqués par le vent qui créait un écran de poussières rendant difficilement visible le lointain. Egmont, malgré la visibilité quasi-nulle avancer sans hésiter vers un endroit apparemment bien précis, effectivement l'endroit était d'une insolite bizarrerie, un pommier se tenait là bravant la rudesse des conditions et continuant à vivre malgré l'inexistence d'eau en ces terres. Egmont s'en approcha et regarda la petite fille lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait s'asseoir au pied de l'arbre puis il cueillit une pomme et en croqua un morceau et regardant le ciel il dit...

-Egmont : "Pourquoi suis-je incapable de manger une pomme ?

Il regarda alors la fillette et lui demanda...

-Egmont : "Connais-tu la réponse toi qui es humaine ?"

-Fillette : "..."

La fillette le regardait toujours avec le même air hébété comme si elle était incapable de lui répondre...

-Egmont : "Décidément personne n'est capable de me répondre."

A ce moment-là une silhouette apparus au loin à peine discernable à cause de l'épais filet de brouillard poussiéreux, Egmont n'y prêta pas attention ou plutôt il ne le remarqua pas et tendit la pomme à l'enfant...

-Egmont : "Quoi qu'il en soit prend ceci."

Au moment même ou il tendit la pomme et prononça ces mots elle fût coupée en deux et une épée se planta dans l'arbre...

-Silhouette : "Alors comme ça tu es prêt à t'attaquer à des enfants, tu n'est vraiment qu'un hypocrite !"

Egmont prit un air apeuré et craintif puis regarda dans la direction d'où était venue l'épée, une femme correspondant à la description d'une Claymore portant un double insigne, aux cheveux long et lisse se finissant en deux cornes des deux côtés où se finissait la longueur de ses cheveux, elle avait l'air énervée et heureuse à la fois...

-Egmont : "NOON !TU ES MORTE !"


	3. Abérration psychotique

Egmont tomba sur le sol et se balança en se tenant la tête répétant sans cesse cette phrase...

-Egmont : "TU ES MORTE ! TU ES MORTE ! TU EST MORTE !"...

L'inconnue reprit alors son épée à une vitesse telle que l'oeil humain ne pouvait la voir, Egmont n'y prêta pas attention et continua de se balancer...

-Inconnue : "Je vais enfin pouvoir la venger !"

Au moment ou elle dit cela elle s'approcha d'Egmont et leva son épée pour lui adresser toute sa rancune, mais la petite fille s'agrippa à Egmont comme pour lui servir de bouclier...

-Inconnue : "Mais que fait tu ? Cet homme ne mérite pas la moindre once de compassion et tu lui sautes au cou."

La fillette le serra encore plus fort et se mit à pleurer...

-Inconnue : "Pousse toi je ne vais pas laisser passer une chance pareil de venger Eden !"

Au moment même où elle prononça ce nom Egmont arrêta aussitôt de ce balancement incessant, la fillette arrêta aussitôt de pleurer, il la prit alors et la reposa au pied de l'arbre, l'inconnue ayant reprit ses esprits elle s'apprêta alors à frapper, mais Egmont se retourna vers elle et la regarda alors avec toute l'intensité de son regard, un frisson parcouru alors l'inconnue.

Egmont attrapa alors l'épée de l'inconnue, ce qui fit couler son sang et il dit...

-Egmont : "Si tu es si sur de toi alors tue moi"

L'inconnue avait l'air tellement perturbé que la crise de folie d'Egmont paraissait, en comparaison, la chose la plus courante qui soit, elle restée là les yeux fixés sur le sang qui coulait le long de la lame de son épée...

-Egmont : "A ce que je vois toi non plus tu ne comprends pas"

L'inconnue reprit conscience et recula tout en enlevant son épée de la poigne d'Egmont ce qui fit couler encore plus de son sang...

-Inconnue :"TU N'ES PAS HUMAIN ARRÊTE DE DÉLIRER !"

La réaction d'Egmont ne se fit pas attendre, un yoki léger émané de son corps ce qui fit se lever ses cheveux et de ses yeux se dégager une lueur dorée...

-Egmont : "Que de mots blessants, tu me fait de la peine"

Quand il eut finit de prononcer ses mots une aura verte et dorée l'entoura et éleva par sa puissance les petites pierres se trouvant à ses pieds, il regarda alors l'inconnue dans les yeux et dit...

-Egmont : "Alors, Berthe tu ne voulais pas me tuer ?"

Il prit alors un petit sourire en coin...

-Berthe : "Bien sur que si tes paroles ne m'auront pas une seconde fois."

Elle utilisa alors apparemment un peu de son yoki et fonça dans la direction d'Egmont mais celui-ci esquiva d'un petit saut en l'air tout en continuant de la regarder, elle alla alors se remettre là où elle était avant l'assaut puis elle lança son épée en direction de la fillette...

-Egmont : "NON !"

Une aura semblable à la sienne apparut alors près de l'enfant et stoppa net l'épée qui revint aussitôt dans la main de Berthe...

-Egmont : "Tu as bien failli m'avoir, j'aurais dû me douter que tu n'oserais pas lui faire de mal"

Berthe se mit elle aussi à sourire et lança aussitôt son épée vers Egmont, mais encore une fois son épée fut stoppée par la même aura d'émeraude dorée...

-Berthe : "J'ai finalement réussi à te montrer ce que je voulais, regarde toi penses-tu que tu réussirais cela si tu étais humain ?"

Egmont écarquilla alors ses yeux, choqué par ces paroles, il disparut alors et réapparu juste à côter de Berthe, il la prit dans ses bras...

-Egmont : "Ne me laisse pas"

Berthe ne céda pas sous ce subterfuge et recula à nouveau...

-Berthe : "Tu me demandes de te tuer et après de ne pas te laisser seul, tu es réellement devenu fou"

Egmont se mit à pleurer...

-Egmont : "Eden m'a déjà était prise ne me fait pas plus de peine que je n'en ai déjà subi"

Berthe prit alors un air surpris...

-Berthe : "Décidemment tu es un bon comédien, mais tu ne m'aura pas"

Egmont tomba alors au sol et se tenant la tête il laissa exploser son yoki...

-Egmont :"NE ME LAISSE PAS ! ! !"

La fillette se leva lors et s'approcha doucement de lui...

Loin de là nos mystérieux protagonistes continuaient leur discussion...

-Enchainé°3 : "J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas le temps de nous reposer"

-Enchaîné°1 : "Effectivement Egmont est en train de s'éveiller une nouvelle fois"

-Enchaîné°2 : "Oui, une nouvelle fois..."


	4. L'eveil de l'affligé

Le visage d'Egmont jadis compatissant portait dorénavant les stigmates d'une colère mêlant détresse et pleurs, son corps autrefois svelte devint monstrueusement musclé.

Le yoki de jade mordoré, éparse, remuer dans un tumulte anarchique et s'amplifier au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

L'enfant s'approchait sans embuche contrairement à Berthe qui essayait désespérement de s'avancer vers Egmont.

Au moment où la fillette aller pouvoir toucher Egmont le bruit strident du yoki explosant s'arrêta, elle fut repoussée délicatement par une aura semblable à celle l'ayant sauvée de la mort quelques minutes auparavant, puis les pleurs d'Egmont qui était il y a peu inaudibles se firent entendre dans un mystérieux écho, le corps d'Egmont changea de forme, toute sa peau prit l'aspect et la couleur d'une jade si foncée qu'elle paraissait aussi noir que les ténébres, il commença alors à grandir, tellement qu'il devint collossal, il gardait cependant des proportions humaines, Berthe qui était il y a peu éloignée de lui avait maintenant le pied d'Egmont juste à côter d'elle, la fillette quant à elle regardait cette horrible spectacle du haut de la pierre où elle avait été déposée.

Mais il ne garda pas cette forme bien longtemps, en effet ses cheveux gardèrent la même forme, mais ils se transformèrent en cornes, ses pieds n'existèrent dorénavant que dans l'esprit de Berthe les ayant vu pour la dernière fois, car ils prirent chacun l'aspect de trois lances terminant une pique qui était autrefois une jambe.

Malgré cela le changement le plus marquant fut celui de ses bras, ils virent chacun pousser une immense aile à leurs arriéres, il fut suivi de l'apparition de piques tout le long du dos d'Egmont, si nous pouvons toujours l'appeler ainsi, piques faisant penser que les os composant anciennement sa colonne vertébrale furent sortit.

Enfin la transformation d'Egmont fut achevée, du moins c'est ce que pensait Berthe, mais le visage d'Egmont qui était toujours en train de pleurer se mit à hurler quand de nombreuses cicatrices ressemblant à des éclairs d'or apparurent partout sur son corps, sa tête dresser vers le ciel quand il hurlait redescendit quand cet évènement fut terminé et elle regardait dorénavant le sol.

La créature ainsi créer amena alors ses mains devant son visage et, comme choquée, se remit à pleurer, elle fit alors entièrement bouger cette masse titanesque et disparu dans le ciel en volant dans le même écho lugubre qui avait disparus pendant un court instant.

Le calme était revenu dans les montagnes, mais ce n'était qu'en apparence car les esprits des deux seules spectatrices était prit dans une spirale les faisant vivre cet événement encore et encore comme pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer sous leurs yeux ébahis...

Durant cet évènement les enchaînés avait quitté les ruines de l'église et c'était mis en marche vers les montagnes désertiques...

-Enchaîné°1 :"Nous allons certainement avoir du mal à cacher Egmont cette fois-ci"

-Enchaîné°3 :"Notre réussite semble inconcevable"

-Enchaîné°2 :"Nous n'y arriverons pas"

Dans le ciel de l'ouest la créature volé, accompagnée du seul bruit de ses pleurs incessant, elle se mit à descendre vers une immense grotte, bien qu'elle atterrit délicatement son poids fit retentir un énorme bruit aux alentours, elle entra alors dans cette grotte à côté de laquelle elle ne paraissait presque pas.

Elle alla profondément dans cette caverne et se remit à regarder ses mains, la grotte amplifiée l'écho de ses lamentations.

Tout à coup elle utilisa ses mains comme des outils pour faire sortir une grande pièce de terre des parois de la grotte, elle en enleva de nombreux morceaux, cela pouvait d'abord paraître être fait dans un désordre le plus total, mais en y regardant mieux il ne faisait aucun doute que la créature était en train de sculpter quelque chose.

Des heures s'écoulèrent, d'innombrables jours passèrent, de nombreux mois se succédérent, pour qu'enfin la sculpture soit achevée. La créature la regarda toujours en sanglotant, mais elle esquissa difficilement un léger sourire, la sculpture était d'une réelle beauté, elle était la copie exacte de Berthe au détail prêt que ses cheveux ne se terminer pas en deux cornes, ils tombaient normalement et son insigne semblable à la sienne à la seul différence que le huit le composant était vertical.

La créature prit la statue dans ses bras et la serra contre elle, puis elle la déposa délicatement sur le sol, puis se mit alors au-dessus pour l'entourer de ses ailes et ferma les yeux.

Trois jours plus tard un homme marchait dans la direction de cet antre, il était légèrement plus grand qu'Egmont, ses cheveux était en pique et se dressaient tous à l'arrière de sa tête sauf trois méches bien droites ressemblant au haut d'une étoile en guise de frange, il était plutôt bien bâtit, ses yeux était argentés et il était vêtu d'une veste de couleur brune.

Au moment où il allait traverser l'énorme entré de la grotte il leva la tête et eut un léger rictus.

Il entra alors et progressa jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la créature qui se dressait devant lui, celle-ci était colossale mais elle semblait plongée dans un profond sommeil. Il vit alors la statue et s'en approcha...

-Homme aux yeux d'argents :"Pauvre fou elle est morte"

La main de l'homme se transforma alors en une boule de piques, il leva le bras et celui-ci s'abattit violemment sur la sculpture qui se brisa...

-Homme aux yeux d'argents :"Tu comprendras peut-être comme cela !"

Soudain un son rauque provenant de la créature, semblable à un bâillement grave, retenti, l'homme aux yeux d'argents recula alors.

La créature regarda le résultat de l'acte de cet homme et poussa un cri strident qui aurait fulminé le tympan de n'importe quel être humain, l'écho de sa détresse résonnait avec une telle force qu'il semblait infini.

L'homme se transforma alors, petit à petit, en une boule de piques au milieu de laquelle se trouvait son visage qui avait prit quelques caractéristiques de ceux des yomas,il sortit alors ce visage...

-Homme aux yeux d'argents :"Tu n'es vraiment qu'un bon à rien !"

Cette masse épineuse se mit alors à rouler à une vitesse folle et percuta de plein fouet la créature, détruisant au passage les restes de la statue, la sphère rebondit et retomba à peu près là où elle avait commencée sa course, quant à la créature elle fut, dans de nombreuses parties de son corps, brisée, ses ailes étaient trouées, son torse fêlé...

Puis regardant le résultat de son acte le globe dit d'un ton sarcastique...

-Homme aux yeux d'argents :"Il semblerait que même ta statue n'ait aucune utilitée, Eden est morte et c'est tant mieux !"

La créature se releva aussitot, toutes ses blessures avaient disparues, ses pleurs cessérent, elle regarda alors en direction de son assaillant et cria...

-Egmont :"Tu n'es tout de même pas sérieux Brand,si ?"

Brand prit alors un air inquiet mais retrouva très vite son assurance habituelle...

-Brand :"Bien sur que si, elle n'avait aucune utilité en ce monde et elle a même trouvé le moyen de créer des problèmes à tout son entourage !"

L'air qu'afficher dorénavant le visage d'Egmont était désabusé...

-Egmont :"Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi un chiffre unique tel que toi à toujours décider de persécuter un numéro trente-deux tel que moi"

-Brand :"Tu n'étais qu'un boulet qui ne connaissait rien au pouvoir que l'organisation lui avait donné, tu nétais qu'un incapable, le stade d'humain t'allait comme un gant c'était du gâchis de t'octroyer ces capacités"

-Egmont :"Oh alors je vois, tu penses être supérieur à toute forme de vie parce que l'on t'a bourré le bide de fragments de yoma !"

Brand perdit son calme habituel et continua...

-Brand :"Et c'est toi qui me dis ça !, fait moi rire !"

Egmont avança alors à une vitesse impressionante, sa taille n'était pourtant pas censée pouvoir permettre ce genre de capacités, il prit Brand dans ses mains et l'envoya violemment sur une des parois de la grotte.

Mais Brand n'avait subi aucune injure, il commença alors à se tourner vers Egmont et tout en faisant cela il dit...

-Brand :"Tu essais de faire !..."

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Egmont était déjà là et celui-ci le prit dans ses mains en le tenant fermement par deux de ses piques...

-Egmont :"SI JE NE PEUX PAS LES ENFONCER JE PEUX LES ARRACHER ! ! !"

Il tira alors d'un coup sec et violent ce qui arracha littéralement les deux piques, ce qui obligea Brand à prendre un air légèrement douloureux, il décida alors d'envoyer toute ses épines en même temps, mais elles furent toutes stoppées par l'aura verte et dorée qui avait l'habitude d'accompagner Egmont et elles restèrent dans les airs tenus par cette même aura mystérieuse...

-Egmont :"ALORS COMME CELA EDEN NE SERT A RIEN ! ! !"

Toutes les piques se mirent alors à se retourner vers Brand et le transpercèrent avec une violence inouïe, lui arrachant un cri, Egmont ne s'arrêta pas là, il prit l'une des piques dans sa main et le transperça à nouveau à de nombreuses reprises...

-Egmont :"ALORS ?RESSENS-TU LA DOULEUR ?EDEN A SUBI DES EVENENEMENTS BIEN PLUS ATROCES QUE CEUX QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE VIVRE ! ! !"

Il envoya alors une nouvelle fois Brand sur une des parois de la caverne, mais cette fois-ci Brand avait subi de nombreuses lésions, Egmont s'approcha de lui et le regarda en se baissant vers lui...

-Egmont :"N'est-ce pas risible ?Nous avons finalement échangés nos rôles, tu veux prononcer une dernière phrase ?

Brand, le visage accablé d'ecchymoses réussi cependant à aligner quelques mots...

-Brand :"Cela ne change pas ce que je t'ai dit tu n'es qu'un bon à rien"

Egmont pris un sourire des plus sadiques et dit d'un ton moqueur...

-Egmont :"Eh bien tu vivras avec cette pensée dorénavant, et la prochaine fois que tu décideras de m'importuner je ne serais pas aussi délicat"

Egmont laissa alors Brand gisant maintenant sous sa forme humaine le laissant songer à sa défaite, puis il s'en alla commençant à marcher en direction de l'issue de cet immense antre.

Les enchaînés quant à eux avait du passer par la forêt longeant le village où Egmont avait emmené l'enfant et ils tombèrent alors sur une Claymore assoupie...


	5. Conte du protecteur première partie

Ils s'approchèrent donc de cette mystérieuse endormie...

-Enchaîné°2 :"Encore une victime d'Egmont"

-Enchaîné°1 :"Il ne cessera donc jamais de recueillir ses protégées"

-Enchaîné°3 :"Revéillons la"

Ils se mirent alors tous les trois autour d'elle sans pour autant baisser le visage, elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait sereine, l'un deux se baissa et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune assoupie...

-Enchaîné°2 :"Reveillez vous Celena"

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, extirper de cette longue torpeur...

-Celena :"Où est-il ?

-Enchaîné°3 :"C'est donc bien lui qui vous a mis dans cet état"

-Enchaîné°1 :"Il est proche"

-Enchaîné°2 :"Mais hors de votre portée dorénavant"

Celena regarda alors ces trois mystérieux hommes drapés dans de longues et amples chemises tenues par d'étranges cordons, elle ne semblait pas les connaître, l'un d'eux avait senti son questionnement...

-Enchaîné°1 :"Nous avons étaient envoyés ici pour régler une affaire délicate, tu ne dois pas nous craindre"

Celena, prudente, gardée tout de même un semblant de méfiance à l'égard de ces hommes, elle aimerait certainement en savoir plus mais, au fond d'elle-même, se doute qu'elle n'obtiendra pas plus d'informations...

-Celena :"Vous devez donc connaître l'homme qui m'a mise dans cet état, je me trompe ?"

-Enchaîné°3 :"Effectivement cet homme, qui d'ailleurs n'en est pas un, nous le connaissons, c'est d'ailleurs lui l'objet de notre présence. Qu'as-tu remarqué chez lui ?"

Celena baissa la tête et pris l'air concentré pour se souvenir de cet évènement qui c'était passé plus d'un mois auparavant...

-Celena :"Il avait un charisme mystérieux, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit seulement dû à cela, car il n'a eu aucun mal à me maîtriser et j'ai perdu un bras pendant notre conversation, bien que je ne l'ai pas vu faire il était le seul dans les environs, il m'a d'ailleurs rassuré lorsque j'étais sur le point de m'éveiller et comme vous le voyez a réussi à me ramener à la raison, avec une déconcertante facilitée je dois dire.

Mais un détail m'a paru bizarre, il me soutenait sans relâche qu'il ne s'était pas éveillé."

Les Enchaînés c'étaient rassemblés en cercle un peu plus loin pendant qu'elle parlait pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de leur annoncer et se tournèrent vers elle...

-Enchaîné°1 :"Egmont n'a pas totalement tort lorsqu'il te dit qu'il ne s'est pas éveillé, mais il y a une chose qui nous pose problème, tu dis qu'il t'aurais empêchée de t'éveiller ?"

Celena était inquiète elle venait de prendre conscience de ce qu'elle venait de leur annoncer, mais elle répliqua...

-Celena :"En effet, mais j'aurais une question à vous poser"

L'un des enchaînés du trio tourna la tête vers elle laissant ses confrères discuter ensemble...

-Enchaîné°3 :"Ah oui et qu'elle est-elle ?"

Celena fut légèrement étonnée d'obtenir le droit de poser sa question...

-Celena :"Qui est exactement cet homme ?"

Les enchaînés cessèrent alors de parler...

-Enchaîné°2 :"Voilà c'est arrivé"

-Enchaîné°1 :"Elle a posé la question"

-Enchaîné°3 :"Pourquoi n'y répondrions nous pas ?"

Ils s'approchèrent alors d'elle en ligne et l'un d'eux s'avança d'un pas de plus...

-Enchaîné°3 :"Nous allons te conter l'histoire d'Egmont le protecteur"

Il y a bien longtemps Egmont était un enfant comme nous tous, il vivait dans un petit hameau du Nord avec sa mère son père et ses deux soeurs, puis un jour sa mère lui demanda d'aller chercher des provisions pour le déjeuner, mais chez le marchand il entendit des cris provenant de l'extérieur il alla voir alors chez lui si tout aller bien croisant au passage des habitants courir, comme si leurs vies en dépendées, hors du village, arrivé chez lui il vit alors ses deux soeurs par terre en train de pleurer, pleines de bleus et de diverses équimoses, choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir il pensa alors à sa mère et à son père et tourna la tête pour regarder où ils pouvaient bien être, il vit alors son père dans l'escalier, éventré, un bras se trouvant sur la dernière marche de l'escalier tomba alors au pied d'Egmont, c'était celui de son père, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il lui manqué, car il ne voyait son père que de profil la cage thoracique éclatée hors de son ventre. Il entendit alors quelqu'un dans la cuisine, tétanisé il entendit une voix dire "C'est prêt", sa mère sorti alors avec un plat rempli d'entrailles, provenant sûrement de feu son père, elle posa le plat sur la table bousculant au passage l'une de ses filles, puis elle tourna la tête vers lui, son visage était monstrueux il ne l'avait pas vu avant à cause du contrejour, elle lui dit alors "Tu comprends tu mettais tellement de temps à revenir que ton père à gentillement proposé de manger les restes". Il vit alors ce qu'il voyait dorénavant comme un monstre s'approcher de ses soeurs, Egmont lui cria alors "NON ! ! !", le monstre se baissa entre les deux fillettes et prit leurs têtes dans chacune de ses mains "Pourquoi cries-tu ?Je ne peux plus faire de câlins à mes chéres petites filles ?" le monstre lécha alors la joue de l'une d'entre elle avec sa longue langue puis tourna son regard vers Egmont, les fillettes firent de même en regardant leur frère comme l'implorant de les aider, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pétrifié de peur, le monstre fracassa alors les têtes des deux fillettes l'une contre l'autre mêlant leurs larmes au sang giclant de leurs têtes, Egmont serra les poings aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour essayer de bouger mais rien n'y faisait ses jambes étaient comme de la pierre, le monstre laissa alors tombé les cadavres de ces pauvres enfants et se dirigea vers Egmont "Qu'y a t'il ?Tu veux que maman te fasse un câlin à toi aussi ?" le monstre n'étant plus qu'à deux mètres de lui Egmont pu enfin bouger et sorti aussi vite que possible de sa maison évitant de justesse la main de ce monstre qui jadis fut sa mère, il courut si vite qu'il réussi à s'échapper, bien que cela soit dû en grande partie à la paresse du monstre décidant de savourer les entrailles tant qu'elles étaient encore chaudes.

Il finit par arriver dans un bourg en ruine épuisé, il s'assi alors dans le coin d'un mur en grande partie détruit, commença à somnoler rouvrant les yeux de temps à autres pour vérifier qu'aucun monstre ne l'observait puis céda finalement au se réveilla ensuite dans un lit plutôt inconfortable se trouvant dans une chambre dénué de charme, ne possédant aucune décoration, puis quelqu'un arriva près de la porte, Egmont fit alors mine de dormir, "Tu peux faire semblant de dormir si ça t'amuses, mais à ce moment-là je te remets là où je t'ai trouvé", Egmont ouvre alors un oeil regarde autant qu'il peut dans cette position mais ne voit rien il se décide alors à lever le dos les mains posées sur ses genoux, il regarde l'homme qui vient d'entrer, il ferait peur à n'importe quel enfant, il a la peau ridée porte une chemise blanche trop ample pour lui, il n'a pas de cheveux, mais ce qui est le plus troublant c'est ces deux trous qui remplacent ses yeux, lui donnant un aspect cadavérique repoussant, "Je dois te faire peur je suppose ?", Egmont la tête regardant vers le bas dit "Non vous me faites pitié", l'homme présente un air surpris qui est d'une rare bizarrerie, comme si son visage se souvenait du temps où il possédait des yeux car ses orbites grandirent légèrement et ses sourcils se dréssèrent, et sa bouche toute gercée s'entrouvre d'étonnement, "Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me fasse des compliments désolé", Egmont dit toujours avec le même ton lassé "Ce n'en était pas un", "Dommage" dit l"homme qui continua "Bon trève de bavardage tu dois te sentir différent non", Egmont changea de ton, intéressé" Oui maintenant que vous le dites je me sens en forme", "Tu peux dire cela comme ça en effet, mais ce n'est pas le seul changement que tu as subi, va te voir dans la glace" il y avait en effet une glace dans cette chambre, mais Egmont ne l'avait pas vu, il se regarda alors dedans et vit quelque chose d'étrange, ses yeux avaient changés de couleur ils étaient devenus argentés.

"Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?", "Rien de spécial, te souviens tu du monstre qui t'a tant traumatisé?", Egmont pris un air inquiet se demandant comment cet homme pouvait savoir cela, "Oui, tu es bavard lorsque tu dors, quoi qu'il en soit ce monstre est ce que l'on appelle un yoma un démon mangeur d'humains adorant particulièrement les tripes et autres entrailles, ce yoma que tu as vu n'est pas le seul malheureusement et le seul moyen que nous ayons trouvés pour les élimininer c'est de les combattre avec des hybrides mi-humains/mi-yoma", Egmont s'interrogea "Que voulez-vous dire par hybride ?", "C'est simple nous incorporons des morceaux de yomas directement dans le corps de jeunes humains tels que toi, ce qui leurs octroient des capacités égalant celle de ces démons, et même les surpassant", "Attendez vous n'êtes tout de même pas en train de me dire que vous m'avez mis des morceaux de monstres dans le ventre", "Si, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu as les yeux argentés et tu devrais avoir les cheveux décoloré en temps normal mais il semblerait que tu ai échappé à ce changement, puis tu dormais ce qui est exceptionnel normalement la douleur est telle que vous êtes incapable de dormir", Egmont entendant cela perd son sang-froid "Mais vous êtes complètement malade enlevez moi ça tout de suite !", L'homme prit un air sérieux "Ne soit pas ingrats si nous ne t'avions pas recueillis tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est et si jamais je faisais ce que tu viens de me demander tu mourrais, de toute façon c'est impossible maintenant que tu as totalement mélangé ta chair avec la sienne", "Je préfère mourir, plutôt que d'avoir cette chose en moi !", "Calme toi, vois cela comme une chance de venger ta famille et non comme une tare incurable".

L'homme alla vers la porte puis l'ouvrant il regarda Egmont et lui dit "Au fait, tu vas bientôt devoir subir un test reposes-toi bien en attendant", il s'en alla laissant Egmont réfléchir à cette expérience perturbante.


	6. Conte du protecteur seconde partie

Egmont réfléchissait à tout ce que cet homme venait de lui dire, pensant à ce qu'il était devenu ; l'image de ses deux soeurs lui revint en tête lui faisant versé des larmes silencieuses. Il se regardait dans le miroir comme si son reflet n'était qu'un inconnu voir même un ennemi juré qu'il fallait à tout prix supprimer.

Il regarda alors sa main droite comme pour essayer de voir le pouvoir qu'il avait acquis. Songeant au conseil de l'homme il alla dormir bien qu'il ne lui fasse toujours pas confiance.

Il trouva le sommeil sans aucun problème, ce qui paraissait étrange si l'on songe aux évènements qu'il avait récemment vécu.

Le même homme vint le quérir après l'avoir laissé dormir pendant une petite période...

-Homme : "Réveille toi Egmont."

Egmont se leva le visage marqué par les réminiscences des récents évènements que son esprit c'était apparemment fait un plaisir de lui rappeler. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que l'homme n'était pas seul, en effet deux hommes correspondant presque identiquement au sauveur d'Egmont se trouvaient à ses côtés. Ils s'avancèrent pesant de leurs ombres sur ce petit rejeton sortant d'une torpeur dans laquelle il serait volontiers resté.

-Homme°1 : "Ce sont eux qui m'on aidé à te tenir endormis pendant ton assimilation, tu penses bien que je rigolais lorsque je t'ai dit que tu étais exceptionnel..."

Egmont se senti trahi bien que cet homme n'ai absolument aucune obligation envers lui...

-Homme°2 : "Nous avons effectivement participé à cette tâche qui, nous devons l'admettre, a posée plus de problèmes que prévus"

Le troisième des hommes s'avança...

-Homme°3 : "Oui, c'est d'ailleurs moi qui ai subit les sévices dû à ton manque de pouvoir, tu lui laissé tellement de liberté que tu m'as blessé sans même t'en rendre compte."

Bien que l'homme ne présentait aucune marque apparente de ces soit-disant sévices, si l'on ne tenaient pas compte des marques morbides qui était d'origine sur ce corps exsangue, il paraissait bel et bien fatigué...

-Egmont : "Je n'ai pourtant aucun souvenir de ce pouvoir dont vous me parler, comment aurais-je pu vous blesser sans vous toucher, c'est inconcevable !"

Le premier de ce mystérieux trio prit un air amusé...

-Homme°1 : "Calme toi donc, tu dis ça après tout ce que tu viens d'apprendre, tu es vraiment plus bête que tu n'en as l'air."

Il laissa la parole à l'un de ses acolytes d'un petit signe de la tête...

-Homme°2 : "Trève de bavardage, nous ne sommes pas là pour te réconforter."

-Homme°3 : "En effet, tu dois commencer ton entraînement."

-Homme°1 : "Suis nous."

Le trio parlait d'une façon étrange reprenant chacun leur tour l'énonciateur précédent...

-Egmont : "Je dois m'habiller, je ne peux pas sortir avec ces loques."

Le trio qui avait déjà commencé à se retourner pour partir s'arrêta alors et l'un d'eux se mit à parler...

-Homme°2 : "Tu n'as pas besoin de changer de vêtements, là où nous allons tu trouveras tout ce dont tu auras besoin, maintenant suis nous et arrête dont de poser des questions, c'est agaçant."

Egmont fut surpris, c'était la première fois que l'un d'eux lui manquait de respect et se permettait de telles familiarités à son égard.

Ils marchaient tous ensemble le trio en tête suivi de près par Egmont. Ils passaient par des couloirs plutôt simples, qui étaient simplement revêtus d'une couche de bois, surement pour cacher la pierre apparente ça et là.

Puis après avoir passé une des nombreuses portes le décors changea soudain, le bois qui était bien la seule décoration, si l'on puis dire, présente disparus et laisser dorénavant libre d'imposant murs de roches, comme ceux d'une mine. Les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent alors, Egmont manquant d'en percuter un tellement cet étrange lieu l'intrigué.

-Homme°1 : "C'est ici que nous allons évaluer tes capacités."

L'un d'eux ouvrit alors une imposante porte en fer forgé, qui paraissait être à toute épreuve. Derrière celle-ci des épées et armures étaient accrochées aux murs par dizaines et de nombreuses caisses débordaient de matériel de combat divers et variés.

L'un des hommes prit une épée bâtarde dans ses mains et la tendit à Egmont, celui-ci compris qu'il lui fallait la prendre et d'une main la souleva sans aucune difficulté. Cette épée était pourant faite pour être portée par des personnes d'âges mûr et non des jeunots inexpérimentés.

-Homme°3 : "C'est la seule et unique chose dont tu auras besoin, cela et ton instinct."

-Egmont : "Mais qu'attendez vous de moi exactement ?"

Dit-il d'un ton mêlant la curiosité, l'inquiétude et l'envie, en un sentiment enivrant. L'un d'eux se trouvait devant une autre porte qu'Egmont, trop intéressé par les différentes pièces d'armures, n'avait pas remarqué, une porte semblable à la précédente, mais bien plus grande se dressait devant lui, lui imposant un sentiment de faiblesse et d'impuissance...

-Homme°2 : "Après avoir ouvert cette porte tu devras y entrer le plus vite possible, nous le refermerons aussitôt que tu y auras pénétré.

-Homme°1 : "Si jamais tu mes trop de temps c'est nous qui te pousserons, bonne chance."

Cet encouragement avait été prononcé avec un ton tellement sarcastique qu'Egmont senti la colère l'envahir, mais l'heure n'était pas aux envies et il se doutait bien qu'il allait devoir faire preuve de toute sa force et de toute son intelligence pour parvenir à ressortir de ce lieu en un seul morceau, ou du moins, vivant.

Les portes s'entrouvrirent en un crissement des plus assourdissant, l'huile devait être proscrite pour que l'entretient de cette porte soit aussi mauvais. Egmont eut à peine le temps d'essayer d'entrevoir ce qui s'y trouvait qu'un violent coup de pied au derrière l'envoya de l'autre côté, les portes se refermant aussitôt derrière lui.

Egmont senti un sifflement semblable à celui d'une lame arriver sur lui et, comme par un réflexe nouvellement acquis, il l'esquiva d'une puissante poussée de la jambe gauche. Mais un violent coup le rattrapa et lui rappela son statut avec une puissance qui aurait troué n'importe quelle personne. Egmont avait dorénavant pour seule arme son épée, trop grande pour qu'il puisse s'en servir avec l'agilité nécessaire pour s'en sortir et surtout son instinct, qui était son seul et précieux allié. La chose l'ayant agressé sans aucune politesse se dressait devant lui, un horrible monstre ressemblant à l'assassin de sa famille, celui-ci était bien plus imposant, l'autre aurait fait office de moucheron si jamais il avait eu à combattre, mais cette chimère s'approchant de lui pour lui asséner le coup fatal n'avait pas idée de la folie que sa congénère avait octroyée à Egmont et celui-ci par un énième réflexe salvateur lui coupa le bras d'un coup si rapide que même lui ne le vit pas. La créature en train de gémir se tenant ce qui n'était maintenant plus qu'un moignon, proféra de nombreuses injures à l'égard de ce petit homme bien décidé à lui faire subir les horreurs que seul son esprit avait le droit d'inventer.

-Yoma : "SALE PETIT...

La chose fut coupée net dans sa réplique tout comme son second bras, qui alla voler un peu plus loin. Egmont s'approcha d'elle sans la regarder, elle allongea alors sa jambe pour le couper en morceaux avec toute la conviction qu'elle pouvait exercer, mais il n'accepta pas cela aussi facilement qu'elle aurait pu l'escompter et il lui coupa un troisième membre. Arrivé à côter d'elle il lui coupa sa dernière jambe et lui donna l'apparence d'un trognon sans aucune consistance. Se penchant vers elle comme pour lui adresser un message il dit...

-Egmont: "Ton visage ne me fait pas peur, tu me fais pitié."

La bête les yuex écarquillés, comme si les rôles avaient étaient inversés, profita de la position de son assaillant peux avantageuse pour faire sortir une tentacule de son ventre et le transpercer, cette fois ci, Egmont prit le coup en plein ventre et ne pû l'esquiver, mais il n'était aps mort pour autant et prenant cette dague de chair d'une main, leva son épée au dessus de la tête du monstre et la lui transperça par la bouche avant qu'elle eut le temps de laisser s'échapper un dernier cri. Egmont touiller son épée dans ce puit de sang comme une cuillère, puis s'en lassant lorsque la tête fut entièrement réduite y planta violemment son épée. S'approchant de la porte il frappa de ses deux poings et au même moment celle-ci s'ouvrit.

-Homme°1: "Je vois que tu as réussi à te défaire de ton ennemi."

Egmont sortit alors de cette pièce et les trois hommme eux y entrèrent pour voir dans quel était il l'avait laissé. Les trois homme savaient qu'Egmont avait réussi avec brio, mais ils prirent tous le même air étonnné lorsqu'ils virent l'état dans lequel il avait laissé le monstre qui, nous devont bien l'avouer, pouvait dorénavant être qualifié de pauvre bête . Un tronc nageant dans une marre de sang et quatres membres accompagnés de morceaux de chairs étaient éparpillés partout dans la pièce.

Ils revinrent alors voir Egmont, et lui annoncèrent son rang en tant que Claymore, le test ayant était passer avec succés...

-Homme°1: "Ta puissance réside dans ta vitesse, ta force n'est pas exceptionnelle mais la vitesse à laquelle tu frappe l'augmeent considérablement, malheureusement ton incapacité à rentrer pleinement dans le combat avant d'être en situation critique te vaudra le rang de Claymore n°32. Tu le devine certainement, ton rang est l'un des plus bas, il te seras donc attribué des missions de soutiens ou de repèrage."

L'homme reprit son souffle et laissa la parole à l'un de ses confères.

-Enchaîné°2 : "Nous t'épargnerons le reste des détails et passerons directement à l'évènement le plus marquant de sa vie. Comme tu l'as compris il ne lui était jamais attribué des missions d'ordre d'importance majeure, il n'était là que pour aider ceux qui avaient le pouvoir de contribuer à notre cause. Le reste de l'histoire que je vais te raconter se passe onze ans après ce que tu viens d'entendre, il a donc acquis son apparence définitive, celle d'un homme, à l'apparence juvénile. Ne nous demande pas pourquoi il n'est pas resté enfant, nous ne le savons pas nous-même."

Un matin...


End file.
